An Alternate Dimension
by Cindy2k3
Summary: She was a tomboy who loves Koreon boy groups, like SHINee, MBLAQ, and others' songs too. When she listens to them with her IPod she would either dance along with the song as one of her favorite members in the group, or sing along with the song. What could happen in the Phantomhive manor if she sudenly appears in their garden injured? ADOPTION!


Chapter 1

**Maiko Michiko's POV**

I was at the School's roof dancing to Lucifer by SHINee. My IPod was connected to the speakers, next to my stuff against the walls of the school.

Like most people my favorite member in SHINee for this song is Taemin, but my favorite member of SHINee is Jonghyun.

As I danced I can feel the wind washing through waist length raven hair, as it brushed my pale yet healthy skin.

When I finished dancing I heard the warning bell that Lunch is over and it's almost time for class.

I sighed. "Man, and I was hoping to dancing a little more too."

I walked up to my stuff and packed up. But before I could zip up my bag I checked everything.

'IPod, laptop, speaker, chargers for the laptop and my IPod, finished homework and notes for every class in my 2 inch binder... Yep everythings here!'

I zipped up my bag and put it on, but since it was one of those one arm sling bags the sling rested on my left shoulder while the bag part brushed against my right hip. I walked to the door that would takes me back inside the school.

I jolted when I heard the second warning bell.

'Damn it!'

I adjusted my bag before toaking a mad dash around the school to get to my next class before the bell rang.

When I opened the door to the class room the school bell rang meaning for the next class to start.

'Made it!'

I quickly went to a my assigned seat and pulled out stuff I needed for class.

Just then the teacher came and started teaching us whatever it was, as we all took notes.

* * *

After school,

'Classes are a waste of time!' I said, stretching my arms before yawning. 'Why don't we just get text books and study by ourselves? I won't have to waste 12 years of my life like this.'

I pulled out my IPod and put the earplugs on after connecting them before looking for a song to listen to.

I didn't notice that I've been walking across a street while scrolling through my IPod until I heard a loud sound of a vehicle honking. I turned to where it came from to only see a pair of headlights before I felt a surge of pain going through my body, but mostly on my stomach.

I heard a bunch of voices and felt something running down my chin from my mouth, before a siren was heard. I tried to open my eyes but could only see black. I even tried to move but felt nothing but pain.

I can slowly feel my consciousness slipping away, as the sound begin to subside.

I guess that means I'm going to die.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw a ceiling.

A ceiling? I thought I was dead. Aren't I?

I sat up looking around the room I was supposedly in. What is this place?

I then heard a door open and turned my head to see a maid, who had a surprised look on her face at seeing me already awake.

"Who are you? And where am I?" I spoke.

"Oh you're awake." She spoke. "May I come inside?"

I just nodded before she came in.

"Now please answer my questions." I demanded.

"I'm Maylene, a maid, and you're in a guest room of the Phantomhive Manor." I nodded slowly. Phantomhive Manor? I never heard of that, nor have I seen a Manor or Mansion.

I then noticed my absense of my headphones along with my stuff. "Where's my stuff?" I questioned.

"Do you mean those odd objects you had with you?" She asked.

I gave her a questioning look before nodding.

"The young master has them." She answered. Young master? Who's that?

"And who's your 'young master'?"

"He's the master of this Manor." She said proudly.

"And where is he?"

"He's-" She was cut off by a boy's voice.

"He's right here." I looked at the door entrance to see a boy with an eye patch covering his right eye, with a butler by his side, as the maid, Maylene, bowed to him before leaving the room with the door closed.


End file.
